Matsumoto's Master Plan
by ZooperDooper
Summary: Rangiku is sick of all the sexual tension between Ichigo and Rukia. So she enlists the help of her Taichou in order to hook them up, but she might get a bit more than she bargained for, like maybe a certain icy captain's love? HitsuMatsu, IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

Rangiku Matsumoto isn't the kind of woman you would call "observant". She likes to pride herself on other personal attributes, such as loyalty, courageousness, and of course being insanely beautiful. But even if you caught a fish, stuck it in front of her face and called it a whale, she would know something was up.

And it was exactly that way with Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Their obvious attraction to each other was starting to give her a head ache, and not the good kind of head ache that came after five bottles of sake and a good night out.

Everybody could see that the two Shinigamis were going through the denial stage of attraction. Usually Rangiku would be beside herself with happiness, but watching them two blush and stutter around each other was downright annoying.

So that's how Rangiku came up with a plan. Well, not a plan, more like an idea. A terribly thought out but needs-to-be-done idea. But she couldn't execute this plan alone, well she could, but she didn't want to.

"Taichou?" Rangiku sing songed as she glided into his office. Hitsugaya Taichou glanced up from his paperwork and frowned at his lazy fukutaichou. He took note of the scheming and excited glint in her eyes and automatically knew something was up.

"Matsumoto, you're late." He scowled. She just rolled her eyes and practically skipped to his desk. This was not a good sign.

"Taichou, can you do me a favor?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes in an innocent fashion.

"No." He said immediately, not even bothering to hear her out. Rangiku pouted.

"But Taichou…" She whined.

"No means no, Matsumoto."

"But what if I said it included getting Ichigo and Rukia to finally get together." She said convincingly. The small captain stopped for a moment.

The substitute shinigami and the small Kuchiki were annoying him lately. He was no matchmaker but whenever he was around them he wanted to bash their heads together and scream, "Just kiss godammit!" Though he would never admit it. Toshiro leaned back in his chair, fixing his fukutaichou with a steely gaze.

"And, theoretically, if I were to agree to this favor, what exactly would it entitle?" He asked, raising one snowy white brow. Rangiku grinned, counting this a win.

"Well, the plan is simple, Taichou. Take Rukia-san on a date and get Ichigo jealous!" She squealed. Toshiro's eyes widened considerably.

"Absolutely not!" He yelled. Rangiku was starting to get desperate, she needed her captain to agree to this, or she would almost explode from the amount of sexual tension coming from Ichigo and Rukia. She sighed; it was time to bring out the big guns.

"Taichou, if you help me with this, I promise to do the paperwork for a week." She managed to ground out. Rangiku didn't notice the flicker of a smirk on her captain's lips.

"And it's not as if you'll be going in blind! There are these things in the living world called radios and you attach them to your ear and you can hear everything I'm saying! I'll guide you through it, Taichou. Just please help me." She begged.

"Alright, Matsumoto."

"C'mon, Taichou it won't be that bad—Wait—What!" She sputtered.

"I'll do it. But only if you make good on your promise to do paperwork AND buy those radios in the living world." Rangiku beamed down at her chibi Taichou and leaned over the desk to give him a giant hug, making sure to squish his head in-between her large…assets.

Toshiro sputtered and tried to break free of the woman's deadly grip.

"You're the best, Taichou!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, first Bleach story…ever. I hope both Matsumoto and Toshiro's characters are down pat, there's nothing I hate more than OOC characters.<strong>

**Please though, leave a review and let me know if it's worth continuing or not. Oh, and yes this is going to be an IchiRuki fic, but it will focus mainly on Matsumoto and Toshiro.**

**Next chapter: Toshiro's "date" with Rukia.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed! You made my day :)**

* * *

><p>Toshiro and Rukia were sitting across from each other in a rather cozy romantic restaurant. Both were feeling extremely awkward and were looking anywhere but each other. Toshiro was waiting for Matsumoto to show up at the bar, she had gone to the living world and bought one of those radios. So he currently had on an earpiece.<p>

Rukia—poor girl—had no idea what was going on. She was mildly surprised when Rangiku popped up in front of her and somehow convinced her to go on a blind date with someone, "So hot he's almost cold." Rangiku's words, not Rukia's. It was here, sitting across from one Hitsugaya Taichou that she realized the meaning of her words.

Toshiro nearly screamed in relief when the strawberry blonde walked through the door, winked at him and took a seat behind a booth shrouded in darkness.

"_Okay, Taichou. Renji and Ikkaku are about to walk through the doors with Ichigo."_

Toshiro nodded very subtly.

"_When they walk through here's what I want you to do. Reach out, take her hands and stare deeply into her eyes. I made sure to book the table closest to the doorway, so Ichigo won't miss you."_

Toshiro, who was taking a sip of his water, sputtered and choked on his drink, causing Rukia to glance at him in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just, wrong pipe." He didn't need the earpiece to know Matsumoto was laughing. He pushed down the urge to growl. He didn't get a chance to argue when Renji, Ichigo and Ikkaku were in the doorway. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ichigo glance at him and Rukia, then do a double take and gape openly. Thankfully Rukia didn't notice them arrive and was staring down at her napkin.

"_Showtime. Go, Taichou!" _

Toshiro silently cursed Matsumoto but reached over and took hold of Rukia's hands. Rukia's eyes snapped to meet his and he saw the shock in those purple eyes. He stared deeply into her eyes, which made him, and probably Rukia as well, very uncomfortable.

He reminded himself why he was doing this, _no more paperwork for a month, no more paperwork for a month, _He chanted.

"Umm, Hitsugaya Taichou?" Rukia squeaked.

"_Place your finger against her lips! Do it now!"_

He did as he was told.

"Shh, don't speak." He ground out, hoping she actually took it as an order.

"_He he, nice work, Taichou. Ichigo is fuming right now! Renji practically had to drag him to their booth. Now, take her hand and kiss it!"_

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro growled dangerously into the microphone on the collar of his shirt.

"What was that?" Rukia asked. Toshiro's eyes widened.

"Matsumoto, uh, forgot to do her paperwork again." He lied, well kinda lied.

"Oh well, that's Rangiku for you. Not really surprising." Rukia smiled.

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

Toshiro smirked inwardly, an idea forming in his brilliant mind.

"What Matsumoto lacks in intelligence she makes up in combat though." Toshiro stated like a fact.

"_Hey!"_

"Do you know why she can't cook?" Toshiro asked. Rukia shook her head.

"It's because she doesn't know how to measure."

"_That was one time I forgot how to measure! I was drunk, give me a break!"_

Rukia laughed.

"I need to use the bathroom, excuse me for a second, Hitsugaya Taichou." Rukia excused herself and headed towards the ladies room. Toshiro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _Would it be wrong if I ran out now? _He thought to himself.

"_That wasn't very nice, Taichou." _Matsumoto whined. He rolled his eyes.

"You deserved it." He scowled.

"_Why can't you take this seriously?"_

"I am taking this seriously. I can't believe you actually forced me into doing this." He growled.

"_First off, I didn't force you, you agreed. And second, you would enjoy yourself a lot more if you actually took it seriously!"_

"I highly doubt that."

"_Look Taichou, I know you don't want to be here, and that's partly my fault,"_ Hitsugaya's eyes widened, was his lazy fukutaichou actually taking responsibility for something?

"_But this is something that's really important to me. I know you're not the cold-hearted captain everyone says you are, because I've fought by your side longer than I can remember! I've seen your heart and soul and I KNOW that you would never turn down anything that was important to me, because that's the kind of man you are. Please, Taichou, please take this seriously!"_

"Matsumoto…"

"_And I'll do the paperwork for two months."_

"Deal."

When Rukia returned from the bathroom, Toshiro was determined to make Kurosaki jealous. If not for the whole of Seireitei, than for himself. Because Toshiro Hitsugaya was NOT the type of man to do things half assed, not matter what it was.

"_Okay, Taichou. Since Ichigo is in hearing distance, I want you to tell her how beautiful she looks, maybe give her one of your heart stopping smiles. Or lose the scowl, whatever floats your boat."_

"You look beautiful tonight, Rukia." Toshiro said softly, not smiling but not scowling.

"Hitsugaya Taichou…" Rukia said uncertainly.

"Please, call me Toshiro. It's not fair if I get to call you by your first name and not the other way round." He winked. Rukia blushed slightly, surprised at the fact that Hitsugaya Taichou was flirting with her! She couldn't deny the fact that she had a major crush on Ichigo, but if she didn't, there was no doubt that she would have a thing for… Toshiro.

"_Wow, Taichou! Didn't know you were charming!"_

"Okay, Toshiro." Rukia grinned.

_**A few tables away…**_

Ichigo Kurosaki had a death grip on the table, his eyes blazing with barely controlled rage. He couldn't deny the fact that he had a thing for Rukia, and he couldn't let the tiny tot captain steal her away!

"Yo, Ichigo! What's got your panties in a twist?" Renji barked, Ikkaku laughed stupidly. Ichigo didn't answer, he knew that Renji was trying to push his buttons, but what he didn't know was that Renji and Ikkaku were a part of Matsumoto's master plan. Renji took a sip of his drink, and grinned.

"Oh, yeah. Did you hear that Hitsugaya Taichou and Rukia confessed their undying love for each other the other day!" Renji said.

"What!" Ichigo yelled. Ikkaku caught onto Renji's idea very quickly.

"Today, I was outside Hitsugaya Taichou's office, I pushed open the door, and there was Hitsugaya and Rukia! They were butt naked, and just doing it on the couch!" He smirked. Renji gave him a look that said _"Too far."_ Ikkaku just shrugged.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Ichigo growled as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Toshiro was leaning forward on the table, staring deeply into Rukia's eyes, who was staring back with a look of complete adoration on her face that she only reserves for Byakuya.

"Oh, Rukia!" Toshiro cried. Rukia looked at him like he was the moon.

"I have always loved you Toshiro!" Rukia cried and started crying.

"I love you too, my love!" Then Toshiro pushed everything off the table, and proceeded to make out with Rukia on the table.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled and waved his hand in front of his face. Ichigo snapped out of his weird daydream. He sighed a breath if relief when he looked at the table and noticed Toshiro and Rukia were just talking, nothing romantic at all.

"You need to chill out, man." Ikkaku said. Ichigo growled.

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

_**Back at Toshiro and Rukia's table…**_

"…So, that's how I met Renji." Rukia finished with a wistful look on her face. Toshiro was listening to her story with great interest, he lived in the 1st district of Rukongai, which wasn't luxury but it was better than all the others. So listening to her story enlightened him on life in the worst district.

"_Taichou! We've got a problem! Ichigo is leaving, I repea_t, _Ichigo is leaving! Do something quickly!"_

Toshiro panicked slightly. He looked over and sure enough Ichigo had stood and was trying to leave, but Renji had a death grip on his wrist.

What was he supposed to do? There was nothing he could do to make him stay! He could stare into her eyes all he wished but it wouldn't make a difference.

_You could do something that would make the Kurosaki boy insanely jealous._ Hyourinmaru hinted in his head.

But what would make Kurosaki jealous, or even more so?

A light went off inside Toshiro's head. And without thinking he reached across the table, making sure Kurosaki was looking, curled his hand around the back of Rukia's neck and brought her in for a kiss. This was really unlike him, and he was not sure what made him do it. Was it his pride? Determination? Or the fact that Matsumoto promised to do paperwork and he was just desperate.

Before Rukia had a chance to react, Toshiro pulled away, sparing a glance at Kurosaki, who looked like he wanted to Bankai his ass. An emotion flickered in Kurosaki's eyes, was that, sadness maybe?

Toshiro didn't have time to ponder it as Ichigo darted out of the restaurant. Rukia was staring at the captain with wide eyes and open mouth.

"U-u-um…" Rukia stuttered.

"I think I hear Ukitake Taichou calling me."

"I have paper work to do." Both Rukia and Toshiro said at the same time. They stared at each other for a moment, and then ran at top speed out of the restaurant and back to their respective divisions.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stalked around Seireitei, he was in desperate need to kill something, preferably Toshiro. He somehow barely restrained himself from attacking him then and there. But somehow the looks on their faces stopped him.<p>

Rukia looked shocked, and not entirely pleased. And Toshiro looked a little desperate. It seemed that they both weren't enjoying it at all. But then why did they do it?

He sighed and willed himself to stop thinking about it. He needed to fight someone.

"Kenpachi!"

* * *

><p>Matsumoto hadn't looked away from the empty table that Taichou and Rukia were sitting at not 1 minute ago.<p>

Most of her was pleased that her captain had successfully made Ichigo jealous, and kissed a pretty girl. But there was a small, very small part of her that wished that the pretty girl had been her.

Toshiro Hitsugaya had been her captain for a long time now. She remembered his first day as captain, he was nervous, though he hid it rather well. She remembers how short and childlike he was back then, but he was still cold and grumpy. Now her captain was only about an inch or two shorter than her, his face still had his trade mark scowl and that hint of a child was still in his face, but he had matured greatly. She had watched him mature.

So why was she feeling, dare she say it, jealous?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, chapter two done.<strong>

**I mulled it over and decided to make this a HitsuMatsu as well. Because, c'mon. HitsuMatsu is loooove people ;)**

**Alrighty! Sorry if Toshiro was OOC in this, but it had to happen. He'll be back to his old self next chapter! **

**Oh and I made Toshiro just a tad bit older… and taller, only a little bit!**

**If you wanna see what he looks like here are two pictures. Take the spaces out of course :)**

**http: / .com / ?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=just+tall+enough+to+reach# / d35tb8m  
><strong>_**(Just make him a tad bit shorter and younger, it's hard to find a close one.)**_

**Or**

**http: / .com / ?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=bleach+older+toshiro# / d2qq2t9  
><em>(Kinda looks like Grimmjow huh?)<em>**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bleach.**

**If I did, Inoue would be mute, Aizen would be a pimp, Gin would be alive and HitsuMatsu would be CANON!**

**Please be mindful of any mistakes, I've read through it but my eyes are going blurry from sleep deprivation, so I might've missed a few things. **

**Review :)**

* * *

><p>It has been one full week since Captain Hitsugaya and Rukia's 'date'. And things were awkward. They both avoided each other's eyes and refused to talk under any circumstances. Toshiro actually wanted to crawl in a hole and die.<p>

And Matsumoto wasn't helping. She constantly hounded her captain with ludicrous ideas and plans that Toshiro automatically shut down without a second thought, of course all the plans were quite dimwitted and stupid, at one point the plan was to tie their bodies together and throw them in a locked closet.

It wasn't until one Wednesday afternoon, that Matsumoto came up with her most ridiculous, horrible and downright crazy plan yet.

"We should kidnap Rukia!" She burst out randomly. Toshiro looked up from his paperwork calmly, picked up his cup of tea, took a sip and promptly spat it out.

"What!" He exclaimed. Matsumoto eyed him warily, a little creeped out by her captains behavior.

"We should kidnap Rukia, send a ransom note to Ichigo telling him where we are, and then he'll come to save her like a knight in shining armor, and viola! They'll ride off into the sunset, kissing passionately." Matsumoto sighed and got a dreamy look in her eyes. Toshiro sighed and resisted the urge to bang his head against the desk.

"Matsumoto, we can't kidnap Kuchiki." He denied her.

"So, back to Kuchiki? What happened?" Matsumoto grinned. Toshiro glowered darkly at his fukutaichou. Matsumoto laughed merrily and Toshiro felt his stomach do flips.

_That's odd._ He mused. _I must be hungry or something._

"We are not kidnapping Kuchiki, Matsumoto. My word is final." He said firmly in his best I-am-a-captain-and-you-will-respect-my-authority voice. Matsumoto pouted and stood up from the couch. Toshiro resisted the urge to smirk and turned back to his paperwork.

"Now, I would appreciate it if you could do _some_ paperwo—Matsumoto? MATSUMOTO!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Captain Hitsugaya slid open the door to his captain quarters with a relieved sigh. He had worked his ass off the past 6 hours, ever since Matsumoto went AWOL and didn't show up for the rest of the day. If he was honest with himself, he was a little worried that Matsumoto was upset with him for turning down her matchmaking schemes, but then he reminded himself that it was for the greater good.

Thankfully, all guilty thoughts disappeared when he found Matsumoto lounging on _his_ couch in _his_ lounge room with a squirming, blindfolded, gagged and tied up Rukia on _his_ floor. Matsumoto waved happily.

"Surprise Taichou!" She giggled.

"Ma-Ma-Ma-Matsumoto!" He yelled, utterly mortified at the scene before him.

"Now, Taichou, before you have a fit let me explain—"

"Please do." He snarled.

"I kidnapped Rukia."

"WELL I CAN SEE THAT!" He screamed, the temperature of the already cold room plummeted down, causing Goosebumps to erupt over Matsumoto's skin. Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Return Kuchiki to her brother, Matsumoto and maybe, just _maybe_, I won't report you to Yamamoto- genryuusai."

"No." Matsumoto said stubbornly. If it was cold before, it was friggin' Antarctic now.

"Excuse me?" Matsumoto shivered at the stare her captain was giving her. But she held her own, refusing to give into those turquoise eyes.

"Taichou, I've already come this far. And you promised remember? You promised to help me!" She cried, pointing a finger at his glowering face.

"I promised to help you hook Kurosaki and Kuchiki up; I did not agree to kidnap her."

"Since when do you say stuff like 'hooking up'?"

"Matsumoto…" He growled.

"I'll add another week onto the paperwork."

Toshiro thought about it for a second. Eventually this will all come back to bite Matsumoto in the ass, so he could prolong the ass biting as long as possible. And there was also the fact that Matsumoto was using puppy-dog eyes on him, and he never could resist them.

"Make it two." He eventually agreed. Matsumoto squealed and moved in for the 'hug of doom' Toshiro likes to call it, but he quickly sidestepped and Matsumoto went crashing into his coffee table. He snickered, paybacks a bitch. Suddenly a thought struck him; he looked down at the squirming Rukia who was trying to chew through something that looked suspiciously like his sock.

"Matsumoto, can Kuchiki hear what we are saying?"

"No, I placed a simple deafening kido on her; she can't hear a damn thing." Matsumoto snickered. Toshiro gawked at her.

"There's a kido that can do that?" He asked outrageously. Matsumoto grinned evilly.

"There is now."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Dear Ichigo,_

_We have kidnapped Rukia and are currently doing unspeakable, horrible stuff to her right now. Such as pouring Bleach and pure alcohol down her throat, cutting off certain appendages and even forcing her to listen to some god awful human music (Some human named Jason Beaver?)_

_If you want to save her, meet us with 3,000,000,000 dollars in the field behind Squad 10._

_Love,_

_Rukia's kidnappers XOXO_

"So, Taichou, what do you think of my letter?" Matsumoto asked nervously. Toshiro stared at the ransom note with an oddly blank look.

"This is by far, the worst ransom note I have ever read. I'm not even going to go into how completely terrible it is." He replied, voice void of any emotion. Matsumoto huffed.

"Well, I'd like to see you do better." She challenged. Toshiro scrunched up his fukutaichou's letter and started writing on a new piece of paper.

When he was finished he handed the letter to Matsumoto, who paled.

"This. Is. Perfect." Was all she said.

"I know. Now, drop this off at the post office. It should reach Ichigo in about an hour or two at max."

_**Two hours later…**_

_**Squad Six office.**_

"Yo, Renji!" Ichigo greeted as he practically stormed into the office of Captain Kuchiki and Vice-captain Abarai.

"Wassup, Ichigo!" Renji replied, grinning at his friend.

"How's it hangin', Byakuya?" Captain Kuchiki narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"How long will you continue to address me so informally?" He asked in his usual monotone voice. Ichigo just shrugged.

"What are ya doin here?" Renji asked.

"I ran into Ukitake on my way to visit Rukia, he practically shoved these into my arms and told me to give em' to you." Ichigo said as he placed a small stack of paperwork on Byakuya's desk.

Unknown to him, he had forgotten he placed a letter delivered to him on the top of the pile. So when he left 10 minutes later, Byakuya was a little surprised to find a letter addressed to Kurosaki on the top of the pile. Kurosaki was already long gone, so Byakuya just shrugged and opened it anyway, he could always reseal it later.

_We have Rukia._

_Meet us in the deserted field behind the Squad 10 barracks within an hour of receiving this note, __come alone__. If you dare bring any back up of any kind, we will not hesitate to stain the grass with her blood and take home her head as a trophy. If you don't believe us, I have attached a lock of her hair along with this note._

_You might be asking what it is we want. Well the answer is simple; we want your head on a stick._

_So, Kurosaki Ichigo, I ask you this:_

_Whose life will you forfeit, yours or Rukia's?_

"Ne, Taichou, where are you going?"

"…Out."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!<strong>

**Uh oh, shit just got real!**

**I promise not to make you wait long for the next update, I already have it all mapped out and all I've gotta do is write write write!**

**Question of the day: (SPOILER ALERT) When do you think Rukia is gonna come in and give Ichigo his powers again! HOW LONG WILL IT BLOODY TAKE? I know that in the manga it's already happened but I prefer the anime.**

**Anywho,**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe, hi **

**I know it's been a while but I'm not going to bore you with the details. But at least I updated!**

**Sorry but this chapter isn't filled with any IchiRuki goodness. But for all you HitsuMatsu peeps, I hope you get your fill in this chappie! And sorry to all Byakuya lovers, that's all.**

**Please read and review but most of all, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"How long do you think Ichigo is gonna be?" Matsumoto whined from her place beside Rukia, who has been still for a while. Toshiro said nothing; he had a strange feeling, like something bad was coming this way. He may be a powerful captain with the most powerful ice type zanpakuto, but he didn't think he could handle a hollowized Ichigo for very long.<p>

He could feel a very pissed off reiatsu nearby, it seemed familiar but he just couldn't pin-point who it belonged to. Matsumoto obviously couldn't feel it for she was still whining. He unconsciously shifted in front of her, ready to protect her from Ichigo's wrath. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Taichou, what's wrong?" Matsumoto asked, going into protective lieutenant mode. Toshiro still didn't answer but grabbed Hyourinmaru's hilt, Matsumoto did the same with Haineko, her eyes started scanning the area.

Toshiro barely had time to yell "Bankai!" before the world exploded in pink.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Rangiku didn't know what happened. One minute she was staring at her captain's rigid and wary posture, and the next she was cradled in his arms with his ice wings shielding them both. She gasped at the close proximity. She could feel his warmth radiating from his chest despite the fact that he _is _ice; she could feel his breath tickle the back of her neck.

"Are you okay, Rangiku?" He breathed. She shuddered when his lips were at her ear. She also took note of the fact that he actually called her Rangiku; he almost never did that unless he was worried about her.

"I-I'm f-fine." She stuttered.

"Stay here." He whispered and all too soon his arms and body disappeared

Toshiro stood tall and stretched out his ice wings. The onslaught of pink petals that no doubt came from Captain Kuchiki's Senbonzakura had stopped and returned to their master, who was standing on the other side of the clearing. Knowing that he had to defuse this situation, Toshiro opened his mouth.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I assure you this is not what it looks like. Please sheath your sword and let's talk about this reasonably." His voice was strong and unwavering. Byakuya took a few steps forward but did not sheath his sword.

"All I know is that my sister is tied up on the ground. That is reason enough to destroy you."

Toshiro bristled and went into a defensive stance. He waited for the flurry of pink petals to swarm him again but instead he got something much worse.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Toshiro's eyes widened considerably.

"Oh, motherfu—" Toshiro was cut off as the petals rushed at him. Using his wings he flew high up in the air, hoping to draw the attention away from Matsumoto who was watching him with wide eyes.

"Kuchiki-taichou, get a grip!" He yelled. Byakuya's eyes narrowed and using his hand, guided the petals.

Toshiro's eyes widened, and using the speed of his Bankai to his advantage, weaved and dodged his away out of danger.

Rangiku thought now was her chance. While Captain Kuchiki was distracted she was going to release Rukia and hope that the girl would talk common sense into her scary older brother. Rangiku knew that her 'kidou' spell, which wasn't really kidou but was rather small earplugs, had fallen out of Rukia's ears on the way here so she could hear every word passed between her two 'kidnappers'.

Rangiku took off the blind fold first. Rukia blinked against the harsh sunlight, then widened when she saw her beloved brother fighting against a fellow captain. When Rangiku went to take the sock out of her mouth the worst thing that could possibly happen happened. Captain Kuchiki noticed her and took it the wrong way.

Before she really knew what was happening, those deadly pink petals were flying towards her so fast that she didn't have time to call out for Haineko.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro yelled. Without thinking he flew down with all the speed he possessed. He just managed to land in front of his lieutenant before the petals hit but he didn't have time to fully shield himself. His arms were left un-shielded and he felt his skin being sliced up by a few stray petals. But the pain didn't register. Toshiro was seething.

_That bastard just tried to slice up my lieutenant!_ He raged. Inside his head Hyourinmaru roared in anger. A rueful smile barely curled at the corner of his lips.

"I see. So you are serious about this, Kuchiki-taicho. Then it would be an insult to you not to fight with my full strength." Toshiro growled, his eyes glowing.

"The real fight starts now."

_**Meanwhile in the 1**__**st**__** squad office…..**_

"What is it?" The old captain growled at his fourth seat, annoyed that he was interrupted during his tea break.

"I'm sorry for the interruption sir, but I have a confirmed report that captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya are engaged in an all-out fight behind the 10th squad buildings." The young fourth seat said without so much as a quiver at the annoyed head captain. The old man sighed.

"Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki are both mature and respectful captains who harbour no ill will towards each other. I am sure that they are just sparring." The old man growled and took a sip of his tea. His fourth seat just gave him a wary look.

"Sir they have gone bankai on each other. According to Abarai-fukutaicho they weren't a safe enough distance away from the tenth squad buildings and most of the tenth squad barracks are being destroyed as we speak by both Senbonzakura and Hyourinmaru." The young man said in an almost monotone voice.

The head captains eyes widened considerably.

"You are dismissed." He waved off his fourth seat who disappeared without a word. Eyes blazing, the old man stood from his desk.

"It is about time I teach some children a lesson in manners."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Both panting hard with numerous cuts and bruises over their bodies, the two captains stood opposite each other with murderous looks on their faces.

"It seems I underestimated you, Hitsugaya-taicho." Byakuya said, panting slightly. Despite the fact that he was currently engaged in battle which caused his body to overheat, he was incredibly cold.

"Everybody always does." Toshiro sneered.

"Perhaps. But that still doesn't change the fact that you cannot win this battle, you are merely a child." Byakuya said snidely.

As soon as the word 'child' slipped through his lips, the sky began to darken with black clouds. Toshiro's reaction was instantaneous and deadly. A dark smirk crept its way onto the younger captain's face.

"Then it will be a shame when this 'child' defeats you." Byakuyas eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a snarl.

"How dare you—" His angry growl was cut off when Toshiro pointed his sword skyward. His next words sent a chill down everyone's spines, even the stoic Captain Kuchiki.

"Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral."

_**To be** **continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>In case you don't remember, Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral is the ultimate attack Hitsugaya used to defeat Halibel. Seriously, did anyone<strong> **else get Goosebumps when he said that? I know I did. **

**I'll try not to wait so long for the next update, but it sometimes gets hard to write.**

**Anywho, I have got nothing else to say except, REVIEW! Please, for me!**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo! How's it going?**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted and favourited (Word?) You guys are awesome!**

**Warning: Drug references. **

**I'm not going to babble on, so onto the story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! But most of all, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Small white snowflakes started to fall from the black clouds above their heads. Toshiro was fairly certain he could control his power now. After the fight with Aizen he realized just how little of a grip he had on his power. So he took a two month leave of his duty and went high up in the mountains and practiced with Hyourinmaru almost non-stop.<p>

He hadn't learnt any new techniques, rather honed on the ones he had and learned to fully control each one. Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral was his most powerful and dangerous attack.

The small snowflakes slowly descended from the sky but before they could reach their target the hilt of a zanpakuto connected with the back of the younger captains head. Toshiro crumpled to ground, unconscious. The snowflakes fell harmlessly to the ground and the black clouds disappeared.

Byakuya allowed surprise to show on his face for a split second before he schooled his features in his usual couldn't-give-a-fuck expression.

The head captain glared at the Shinigami in the field, minus one KOed captain on the ground and the tied up Rukia. Matsumoto looked ashamed.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, please explain to me what just happened?" The head captain growled. Matsumoto looked at the head captain, then at her captain, then back at the head captain.

"Well sir, you just pwned my taichou." She said matter-of-factly. The head captains glare intensified but Matsumoto swore she saw a flicker of smugness pass across his features. Thankfully, Byakuya cut in before Matsumoto talked herself into more trouble.

"As you can see, soutaichou, they kidnapped my sister." Byakuya inclined his head towards Rukia, who was struggling against her bindings, the thought of untying her never registered in their minds.

"Kuchiki-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, I order you to go to my office immediately, it is there that I will decide on your punishment."

"Can I at least take taichou to the fourth squad?" Matsumoto asked. The head captain sighed and gave a firm nod, then all three shunpoed away.

Leaving behind a bound and thoroughly pissed off Rukia.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

When Hitsugaya finally came to, the first thing he noticed was the throbbing on the back of his head. The second thing was that he was in the fourth squad relief station, and the third was that his arms and ankles were strapped to the bed, almost completely immobilizing him.

"Shiro-chan! Are you awake?" A hesitant yet hopeful voice squeaked from beside him.

"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya rasped. What the hell was wrong with his voice? Why did it feel like he had been screaming non-stop for hours?

"Shiro-chan!" She cried and threw herself onto Hitsugaya's chest. While Hinamori was blubbering about something, Toshiro was trying to remember what the hell happened. Something about Captain Kuchiki and Hyourinmaru….what was it?

"Hinamori, what happened? Why am I here?" He asked. The girl stopped blubbering and looked up at him with watery eyes, why was she so upset?

"Well, Rangiku-san—"

"THAT DAMNED WOMAN!" Hitsugaya suddenly roared, causing Hinamori to yelp and jump away from him. As soon as the name Rangiku-san left Hinamori's lips all the memories came rushing back to him. Her kidnapping Rukia, roping him into it, being confronted by Captain Kuchiki, Toshiro kicking his ass, and then sudden pain in the back of his head.

"I will kill that demon woman! She will pay for making a fool—"

"Shiro-chan…" Hinamori said uncertainly. Hitsugaya stopped his ranting and looked over at his childhood friend, who for some reason looked almost…frightened. Toshiro's rage ebbed away and his expression softened. He was about to apologize for scaring her but then he realized one key point of information.

"Hinamori, why am I strapped to the bed?" Toshiro asked, thoroughly confused as to why they had to strap him down. Surely he had been unconscious until five minutes ago. A hesitant look flittered across Hinamori's face and she wrung her hands together nervously.

"Uh, well, you see Shiro-chan—"

"Hitsugaya-taicho." He corrected automatically.

"Of course, Shiro-chan," Seriously? Why did he even bother? "You see, after the soutaichou knocked you out Kuchiki-taicho and Rangiku-san was called to his office to explain their actions. According to what Rangiku-san said, well she basically told him how you…Um…uh…" Hinamori had no idea how to tell him what happened next. Shiro-chan was known for his explosive temper and she was honestly scared as to how he would react to what she said next.

"Honestly, Hinamori, I'm fine. I am an adult and a taicho. I can handle what you're about to tell me next." Toshiro said calmly, coaxing the timid girl into speaking.

"Rangiku-san said that you were addicted to a wide array of narcotics such as ecstasy, cocaine, marijuana I think she even added pot in there. Then she told the soutaichou that you were extremely high at the time and didn't fully realize what you were doing. She also said something about being stressed about work but that doesn't matter, Shiro-chan are you really a pot head?" Hinamori said all this in one breath, Hitsugaya had trouble keeping up with her but he got the gist of it.

Things were quiet. Too quiet. Toshiro kept staring at Hinamori blankly, not even a flicker of emotion crossed his face. Hinamori took that as a really bad sign.

"I…see. So that's why I'm tied to bed." Hitsugaya said, not an ounce of emotion in his voice.

"Well not…quite. It's obvious you don't remember but when the soutaichou knocked you unconscious you actually woke up ten minutes later but you went stir crazy and basically had a mental breakdown. That only confirmed Rangiku-san's story that you were a junkie."

"How long has it been since then?" Hitsugaya asked, still extremely calm.

"About 42 hours." Hinamori replied.

"So, enough time for my… drug addiction to become known across Seireitei."

"I guess…?"

Toshiro didn't speak for a long time. He merely stared unseeingly at the ceiling. Hinamori sat in the chair beside the bed and watched him intently, waiting for the snap. Eventually she got just that.

It started off as little chuckles, then escalated into full on hysterical laughter. Hinamori watched as her childhood friend had a laughing fit right in front of her eyes. Against her better judgement, Hinamori found herself laughing with him.

A knock on the door interrupted them, stopping the random fit of insanity.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, how are you feeling?" Unohana asked politely as she came in.

"A little angry, slightly nervous but very happy." Toshiro answered instantly, the look on his face resembling a child who just had their first bite of chocolate.

"Err, okay, that's good?" She said it like a question.

"Anyway, the soutaichou requests your presence. It's best not to keep him waiting." Unohana advised and unstrapped him from the bed.

Toshiro sprung up immediately from the bed, his head twitching rather oddly.

"I'll err, leave you to it then." And with that she left the room. Toshiro noticed his shihakusho and haori on the end table and rushed over to them. He untied the sash of his robe that he was wearing but stopped when he heard an embarrassed squeak come from Hinamori.

"S-Shiro-chan! I'm still here!" She yelped and covered her eyes with her hand, subtly peeking through her fingers. Hitsugaya blinked at her.

"Yes I realized that. If you do not appreciate my being half naked then would you kindly like to leave?" Toshiro said politely and continued to slip out of his robe. Hinamori yelped and turned around.

When Toshiro had finished dressing, he bid farewell to Hinamori and set off to the first division, still acting rather oddly.

Poor Matsumoto had no idea what was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is a little boring. Personally I don't really like it but it sets up future events so don't worry.<strong>

**Lil Shiro-chan is acting a little bit weird isn't he? I'm trying to make him seem like L from Death Note but I don't understand L at all so it might just seem completely random.**

**Before I go I've just got one little question, do you see anything going on between Hinamori and Toshiro? Do ya?**

**Of course Toshiro and Rangiku's relationship can't be all rainbows and meadow frolicking, there has to be a jealous Momo thrown in there somewhere.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


End file.
